coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7796 (6th February 2012)
Plot Carla is insulted at Frank's paltry offer for his share of the factory. Sylvia tells Roy that she is ashamed of him for throwing Milton's offer back in his face. Peter learns that Simon has been causing trouble at school. Brian tells Peter that he understands his situation is difficult. Peter is annoyed that Brian and Julie have been gossiping about him. Katy tries to hide her exhaustion when both Anna and Owen ask how she is. Anna tells Owen that she and Faye are going away for half term. Steve admits to Tracy that he has turned off the electricity in her flat. Rosie gets frustrated that Sophie and Sally are more interested in Frank's return to the factory than her. Deirdre lays into Carla. Simon wants to know when Leanne is coming home. Eileen gets at Jason for losing his job. Peter thinks that Carla should accept Frank's offer and suggests they start afresh together somewhere new. Chesney gives Katy a little heart-shaped cushion with "love" on it. Hayley stands by Roy's decision not to accept Milton's offer. Tracy smiles happily to herself as she turns the central heating thermostat down to zero. Sally defends Frank. Steve says he will put the electricity back on if Tracy puts the heating back on. Rosie excitedly tells Jason she's going to be on TV. They kiss and make up. Angered by Frank's gloating, Carla tells him to stick his deal and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Headmaster's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A confrontation at Underworld leaves Carla unnerved, so Peter suggests they sell up and move away; and Chesney offers to make Katy a meal, but falls asleep while it is cooking. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,630,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes